dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ike vs Travis
Ike vs Travis 'is GalactaK's forty-third DBX and the third DBX of the Akinator Season, featuring Ike from ''Fire Emblem ''and Travis Touchdown from ''No More Heroes. '''Description Akinator: Hello again. Welcome to the Kuinoichi Dojo, where I have been allowed to practice using a sword. Just like these two combatants who I guessed. Only one can walk away, but will it be the mercenary or the assassin? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! FIGHT! Ike made his way through the plains. He had been separated from his group by a massive explosion, and was now searching for them. It would be a long search, he knew that much very well. However, he would soon find out that he wasn't alone. Travis was walking through the same plains on the search for his next kill: a guy named 'Ike'. Apparently this guy had a pretty massive sword, and that seemed like enough of a prize if ever he'd need one. As he carried on stalking through the long grass, he came across a man in armour with a giant sword. Ike saw a man in a jacket and sunglasses. Both had met. Travis Touchdown: Hey! Who the shit are you? Ike Greil: Watch your language, it could cost you. I am Ike Greil. I'm looking for my group. You seen them? Travis realised that this was the man that he needed to kill. He got out his beam katana as Ike got out his sword, realising himself that this man was an assassin who was after his head. Well, time to end this. HERE WE GOOO! Travis leapt forward and sliced at Ike, who countered with a sword swing of his own. Travis ran to try and catch Ike off guard from the back, but Ike turned around and used Aether, creating a large gash in Travis' torso. Travis then tried one last trick before it became anyone's game: he simply lunged forward and performed a flurry of sword strikes on Ike, who used Sol to regain health afterwards. Ike then ran forward and slashed at Travis, who leapt onto the sword, causing Ike to need to try punching Travis off. Travis lunged once again, this time with Ike blocking. Ike then plunged his sword into the ground, allowing blue flames to spurt out towards Travis, who leapt over them and brought his sword down on Ike, stabbing him in the shoulder. Ike once again used Aether to try and fend Travis off, but it didn't work. Travis ran forward, picked Ike up and threw him over his shoulder, before jumping on his stomach. Travis Touchdown: Hell, you really ain't that good. Ike Greil: Prepare yourself. Travis Touchdown: For what? You to crap your pants and run home to mom? Ike brought his foot around, scything Travis like grass. As both got up, Ike lunged at Travis, creating another huge gash. Travis leapt backwards and turned into a tiger, running towards Ike to maul him to death. Ike kicked him back and cut at the creature's face, changing Travis back to normal. Travis and Ike cut at each other, hoping to land a hit, only for it to be countered or dodged. Eventually, Ike used Quick Draw, harming Travis. As Ike charged up the next Quick Draw attack, Travis ran forward to hit Ike. he succeeded, hitting the swordsman in the chest, but getting hit by the Quick Draw. Now both of them were out of breath and thoroughly injured, but Travis still had one trick up his sleeve. He got out Rose Nasty and started cutting away at Ike, before going into Dark Side Mode and using Blueberry Cheese Brownie, firing a mass of energy at Ike, who rolled to get away. Travis then used Strawberry on the Shortcake and ran at Ike, super-charged. Since he was moving so fast, Ike of course didn't see any of the shots coming, and was left bleeding on the ground with his HP draining fast. Travis Touchdown: You had your chance buddy. Sorry to have to do this to you. You're actually getting better. He brought his sword down, but Ike used Sol while rolling, healing him of a few of his wounds. He ran at Travis, ready to finish this. Travis got out his regular beam katana and swung it in conjunction with one of Rose Nasty. Ike blocked both shots and used Quick Draw, before turning around and landing several sword strikes on Travis. Finally, he felt ready. He brought his sword up, Travis with it, and leapt up to join them. The sword gained blue flames along its edge. Ike Greil: Great Aether! He hit Travis several times, each one doing more damage than the last. Eventually, He felt ready to bring the fight back down to Earth and did so, bringing Travis with it. When he landed, he heard the sound of Metal going through flesh and saw two pieces of a pair of bifurcated sunglasses laying some way off. Ike looked down at the dead body and smiled to himself. He had won! Conclusion (cue Ike's theme- Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn) This game's winner is: Ike! Trivia * This is GalactaK's first battle to feature a character from either Fire Emblem ''or ''No More Heroes. * I nearly had the next battle be Postman Pat vs Sub-Zero. * Where is my medical clinic for thinking the previous statement was a good idea? Next Time Ryu Hayabusa shuri-comes onto DBX.Category:GalactaK Category:Sword Fight Category:Sword Duel Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Blade vs Sword fight Category:'Blades' themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Completed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBXs